Portia
Portia is a resident of Glacier's Bay. Appearance Personality Portia treats everyone with kindness despite her nature to be wary of others. She still tries to follow her parents' teachings and one of those teachings was to always respect those she meets, even if they are lesser beings. Being taught to be disciplined and proper, Portia rarely every falls into impulsiveness or behaviors she deems improper such as simple things like playing in the snow or rolling on the sand as an Akhlut. She has yet to break out of that habit and allow herself to behave however way she wants to. Portia cares a lot about others, especially when they're in pain. She tries to comfort others and ease their worries, but she usually stops behaving this way when she becomes wary of the actions of another person; for example when they make flirtatious remarks, come into physical contact with her, etc. Despite her disciplined and well-mannered behavior, Portia tends to act like an animal when threatened, circling someone in caution, sniffing them, growling, snarling, and sometimes it comes to the point where she pounces on someone without a warning. Portia can be kind and friendly, but when a person is becoming too close and she finds herself getting attached, she tries to distance herself away from them for fear of going through pain and betrayal. After the recent incident in her world, Portia rarely ever trusts anyone, whether that be man or woman. She became paranoid and constantly attempts to stray away from anything that resembled the man she thought she could trust. Abilities * Shapeshift: Portia can transform into an Akhlut, enabling her to easily hunt down prey for herself and her daugher. * Ice Sculpture: She doesn't use this ability to attack, but it allows her to create anything out of ice, for example a ball, or a * Ice Spear: Thea can create icicle spears at will that can then be shot towards the enemy. The larger the spear, the more energy it takes up. However, this ability is boosted in cold, snowy climates thus resulting the spears to be be able to reach the size of her muscular arm as an Akhlut. Casting this in the cold take little to no energy for she can materialize the spears out of snow/water. * Blizzard: Through her mouth, Portia can blow an entire blizzard for a certain amount of time. This is mostly used to either freeze a person to death or push something back. This ability is boosted when in beast form and in cold climates. Hot, dry, sunny weather can decrease the effectiveness of the ability and decrease the amount of time something or someone is frozen. * S.O.S: This ability can only be used in beast form, but much like an orca in a pod, Portia can call a "pod" consisting of certain creatures (usually ones that travel in packs) to aid her in a fight, it can even offer a sure escape. She cannot control or communicate with the animals, it is only an S.O.S call. Using this ability would be a huge risk because some species may be tempted to attack Portia and those around her. Strengths & Weaknesses *'Strengths:' Can breath underwater, Increased speed when traveling on water than on land, Increased strength as an Akhlut, Acute sense of hearing, Resistant to cold *'Weaknesses:' Can not stay on land for more than a week, she must bask in large body of water in order to hydrate and regain her strength, Extremely loud noises or sounds at high frequencies hurt her ears, Visible target, also has low success rate in dodging/evading, Humid, dry weather weakens her attacks Trivia * Beast form is as large as an adult orca. * Her markings have a smooth texture to them. * Markings glow at night and when using magic. * She has major trust issues with men, but longs for a husband who will help her raise her daughter. * Eats people but tries to only eat animals when guests are around. * Portia has a talent for singing and always sings her daughter to sleep. Likes & Dislikes *'Likes:' Human meat, Spending time with her daughter, Belly rubs (when in beast form), Sweet pastries, Comfy clothes, Cold weather, The rain *'Dislikes:' Physical contact, Being alone with a stranger, Dark places, The heat, Dry weather, People who get too close to her daughter References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs